The letter
by 0charmedones5
Summary: Phoebe Halliwell gets a strange letter will she answer it?
1. Default Chapter

Charmed

"Elise is going to kill me," Phoebe murmured to herself as she rushed down the stairs; she jogged to the kitchen grabbing her bag and sitting next to Piper who was drinking some coffee. Phoebe grabbed the coffee pot, which to her dismay was empty.

"Okay who drank all the coffee?" Phoebe asked.

"Sorry Phoebe but I need my daily caffeine to handle all my temp jobs, especially with demons popping in and out as they please" Paige replied.

"You said it sister!" Piper laughed.

"Piper, you're unusually perky, what's going on?" Phoebe asked

"Nothings wrong, I'm perky because there have been no demon attacks in a week" Piper grinned Piper had barley finished her sentence when Leo orbed in.

"Dark lighter" he warned. A Dark lighter appeared next to Leo a smirk on his face and an evil glare in his eyes.

"Perkiness over, Leo, Paige orb out of here, me and Phoebe will take care of him," Piper urged. Leo and Paige didn't have to be told twice and orbed.

"You just had to jinx it Piper" Phoebe sighed The Dark lighter fired his arrow and it skimmed Pipers head she blew him up.

"That was easy" Phoebe said confused.

"Well who's complaining? Leo, Paige its safe!"

"Well as nice as this dark lighter vanquishing is I really have to go now, "Bye!" Phoebe rushed out and slammed the door.

"Got to go to Piper, going to see if I can get a new temp job, later" Paige explained and ran out of the door. Leo looked up and frowned at Piper.

"Not you too?" she sighed as Leo orbed out.

"Well now I'm all by myself, maybe I should cook some muffins? I need company" Piper thought Cole shimmered in.

"Hi" he grinned.

"Please, not you" Piper frowned.

"Thanks for the warm welcome Piper, Where's Phoebe?" he replied.

"At work, so I guess I'm stuck with you until she comes back" Piper groaned.


	2. chapter 2

"Hey I'm here for a temp job" Paige enquired.

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" the receptionist asked.

"Well, anything really, something normal" Paige answered.

"Normal?" the receptionist questioned.

"Don't ask" Paige replied.

"My name is Shirley by the way, well there's an opening for working in an office answering phones is that normal enough?" She asked.

"Yep perfect, I'm Paige, when can I start?" Paige grinned

"Tomorrow morning at 9pm here's the address," Shirley explained.

"Okay thanks for your time Shirley, bye!" Paige waved and headed home a smile on her face.

"Yay!" she thought, suddenly she heard screams off terror coming from the old warehouse and decided to investigate.

Phoebe sat in her quiet office shuffling through the millions of letters on her desk trying to decide which one to answer. One letter caught her eye, as she was just about to put it down she saw the word witch in scruffy handwriting, she read on.

"Dear Phoebe,

I really need your help; I'm a witch just like you and a demon is after my powers. I don't have the strength to fight him I've gone into hiding and hopefully he won't find me because I put a protection spell around the cave I'm in. Please meet me on 10/3/05 at the library on Seller Street at 4:00.

Valerie"

Phoebe stared at the letter not sure weather to trust Valerie or not.

"How could she know I'm a witch?" Phoebe questioned. She looked at her watch 3:30 she made her decision grabbed her coat and ran out the door.

Cole reached out his hand and sent a fire ball hurling towards the oven it blew up and left scorch marks all over the walls.

"Cole! Just because you cant cook doesn't mean you have to take it out on the oven, oh and ill be sending you your bill for that" Piper fumed.

"Sorry Piper, but its just so frustrating the way the stupid oven keeps burning my cake for Phoebe" Cole explained.

"Well I said you could help my cook diner not set the kitchen on fire! Maybe if you took it out at the right time it wouldn't burn" Piper joked.

"Why don't you go and buy a cake for Phoebe?" She said.

"Good idea! Ill be right back!" Cole ran out the door and Piper was alone again she decided to catch up on her reading.

"Paige will be home soon," she thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Paige crept up to the old fish warehouse she could hear banging and crying she poked her eye through a hole in the wooden wall and saw a horrific sight. It was a beautiful young woman crying in the corner her face smeared with blood and a look of fear in her eyes. A demon loomed over her; he had red bulging eyes and a wicked smile on his face.

"Hey, back off you big meanie!" Paige shouted

"Okay not quite the tough approach I was looking for but it works" Paige shrugged.

"Whoa!" She dodged an energy ball and it crashed through the wall behind her, she orbed to the woman and orbed her out before the demon could protest.

Paige and the woman had orbed to a place she didn't recognise.

"Ok this is new" she exclaimed it was a cave, it had a picture of a woman and a man on the wall Paige realised it was the woman she had saved.

"Okay not to be rude but who are you and were are we?" Paige questioned

"Thank you for saving me, my name is Valerie and this is my home that demon was after my powers so I had to move here for my own safety" Valerie explained.

"How did he find you then?" Paige asked.

"Well I was on my way to meet Phoebe Halliwell at the Library, I wanted her to help me get rid off this demon" Valerie said.

"Phoebe is my sister! Ill orb you to our house she'll probably be there soon" Paige orbed Valerie to the manor.

Phoebe had been at the library for 15 minutes now.

"Were could she be? I'm sure this is the right place, maybe I should just go home, and maybe the letter was a fake". Phoebe got a cab home with all these questions running through her head.

"She got the money out of her purse to pay the cab driver as he pulled up to the Halliwell manor.

She heard bangs and saw flashes of light from the window

"Oh no, demon" she thought as she ran into the house.

"Piper! Paige!" she called

"Hey Phoebe Pipers making tea and Valerie's here" Paige said.

"Valerie? The one who wrote the letter how do you know her?" Phoebe asked confused

"Long story tell you later but right now we have work to do" she explained. They walked into the kitchen were Piper was teaching Valerie how to use her power properly, her power was a weak version of pipers molecular combustion but it was still tearing the house apart.

"Okay that's enough now ill let you have one more try" Piper told Valerie.


	4. Chapter 4

"I'm back!" Cole's voice echoed.

"NO Cole!" Phoebe shouted but it was too late Valerie blasted the cake in his hand and it now looked like a pile of glop.

Cole's sighed and said "Well happy engagement Phoebe"

"Aww you shouldn't have, it was a nice thought" Phoebe smiled and popped the cake in the bin. Cole just smiled and gave Phoebe a big hug.

"I'm sorry I haven't got the hang of this power yet, o and Phoebe I'm sorry I couldn't make it today the demon I was telling you about ambushed me and thankfully Paige saved me" Valerie smiled.

"Its ok but I just have one question to ask, how did you know I'm a witch? " Phoebe questioned.

"Well you're a charmed one everyone in the Wicca world knows who you are.

"Is anyone going to tell me what's happening?" Cole asked.

"Aww honey long story ill explain in the attic" Phoebe answered and dragged him up to the attic probably to look for the demon in the book of shadows.

"Come on Valerie we need you to ID the demon!" Phoebe shouted. With that Valerie scurried up the stairs after them.

"So Paige did you get a job?" Piper wondered.

"Yes! Its just answering phones in an office how hard can that be?" Paige replied. Blue sparkly lights appeared before as Leo orbed in a grim look on his face.

"Girls, there's a very dangerous demon on the lose he steals soles and goes by the name of …"

"Gastrula or gast for short" Phoebe interrupted. "That's the demon that's after Valerie"

"He's been after my family for generations something to do with my great-great…… however many great grandmother put a spell on him so he lost his demon form" Valerie explained "What you saw today Paige was his human form"

"And a very ugly form that was" Paige added.

"You failed yet again wretched good for nothing; its only one witch how hard is that? Ok maybe a charmed one came but you should have been able too stop her" gas screamed at his reflection in the murky water.

"Talking to yourself? Now that's a sign of craziness we should really get that checked out" Paige said, Piper and Phoebe nodded.

"WHAT! How dare you enter my lair now you will feel my wrath!" he screamed.

"Piper!" Phoebe screamed, with no response she turned her head "Piper?" Piper was staring into his eyes in a trance she turned to Phoebe and threw the vial over her head nearly hitting Paige. Gas gave her an athame, which she threw at Paige. Paige orbed out with Phoebe back to the manor were Leo was helping Valerie get the hang of her powers.


End file.
